


Listen

by incandescence



Series: Shiritori [2]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/pseuds/incandescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are normal,” Chinen says, swinging his legs from their current vantage point, the dressing room counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shiritori. Word from previous work was 'Normal'.

“Normal people must have it so easy. They don’t have to listen to the babble that we have to put up with.”

There’s a loud thwack, and pain shoots up Inoo’s right arm. Rubbing his arm and wincing, he turns to his right to find Chinen smirking at him. “I was joking!”

“We are normal,” Chinen says, swinging his legs from their current vantage point, the dressing room counter. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Inoo rubs his arm and rolls his eyes. Here they go again. “We read other people’s minds. We’re in the minority. We’re not normal.”

Chinen shrugs, unconcerned as usual. “Minor technicalities. In my eyes, we’re normal.”

“I don’t want to be normal,” Inoo says after a moments silence. “I like being different.”

Tilting his head, Chinen considers this. “Touché.”

Inoo’s euphoria is short-lived; Chinen soon reminds him that monitoring their group members was his idea in the first place.

“Fat lot of good that was,” Inoo grumbles. “None of them ever listen to us when we do try to help.”

Chinen hums in agreement. “They’re all so stubborn. At least it’s kind of peaceful now, though.”

Back when JUMP was first formed, there was so much discord within the group Inoo could hear it even without trying. Chinen, being younger and not yet being able to hone his ability, had it worse. Unable to stand the ongoing stream of headaches, Inoo had suggested keeping watch on the rest of the members together - this way they might be able to help build a stronger group foundation, and he could aid Chinen at the same time. They opened the telepathic channels much more frequently back then than they do now - how much help they actually were Inoo has no idea, because he’s in a group with a bunch of headstrong twats - since things are a lot better than they used to be. Now they keep the practice up only once or twice a month, just in case anything troubling turns up, and because Chinen loves to gossip. Since he can’t gossip with the other members without alerting them to this gross invasion of their privacy, he turns to Inoo instead who, in all honesty, doesn’t really mind that much.

He’s about to ask Chinen what he thinks they’ll hear today, their first screening in a month, and possibly take bets, when he freezes. A quick glance at Chinen tells him they both heard it - someone’s coming.

They move at the same time. Chinen dives off the counter and springs over the back of the couch to feign sleep, while Inoo drops into the nearest chair and grabs his book. There’s at least two people they need to continue keeping an eye out for, but Inoo wonders what else they’ll hear when the rest of the members eventually trickle into the dressing room.


End file.
